Kim Possible: The College Years
by Forlong
Summary: Kim and Ron in college.  Chapter 2 is here.
1. Part Time Jobs

This fanfic was inspired by artwork by Zede05. It's a series, so I'll be doing several more chapters. I don't own Kim Possible. Neither does Zede. It would be cool if we did though.

_

* * *

Part Time Jobs _

Ron Stoppable stood in his red and orange office. His best friend/girlfriend was a hundred miles away. He pressed his head on the window. He was done with his paper work. All he had to do was wait for Ned, Phillips, and Wilson to give him a report and he could go home.

It had been over 24 hours since Ron had last talked to Kim. Friday was so hectic for both of them. They had to get their finals done, and Kim had to comfort Monique. Ron had promised to set Felix up with his cousin that day. Through all of that they forgot to set some time apart to spend together. It was rare for them not to spend Friday nights together. In fact, Kim liked to call Friday nights her "Ron nights". Likewise, Ron called them his "Kim nights".

Ron looked at the clock about a foot left of the cactus in his office. They wouldn't be here for a while. Ron sighed. The cactus was fake, of course. A real cactus has roots that stretch for miles. So it was impossible to put one in a pot. But it looked so real.

Ron turned his attention to his desk. It was a yellow "L" shaped desk that Ron kept as neat as he could. Right in front of his red chair was a small sign that read, "El Presidente".

Ron's pet naked mole rat, Rufus, had an ace-in-the-hole way to cope with boardum: sleeping. Ron couldn't go to sleep. He'd lose all his professionalizum. As he rubbed his temples, Ron noticed that right next to Rufus was his office phone. He smiled. It was all so obvious now. He picked up the receiver and dialed Kim's kimunicator.

"What's the sitch?" Kim answered.

Oh, how loved to hear her say that. Ron's lips curled into a smile.

"Kim Possible," he said, trying his best to impersonate Drakken, "I have your precious Erik. And, if you care about his safety, you will surrender to _me_."

"Cut it out, Ron," Kim said while giggling.

"All right," Ron replied, "Who's that laughing in the background?"

"Felix. I'm at the space center. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Tell your dad I said, 'Hi.'"

"Why don't you tell him yourself? Here he is."

"Hello, Ronald," Mr. Dr. Possible said, "How've you been lately?"

"Great, Mr. Dr. P."

The doctor laughed and said, "Ronald, you can call me "James" from now on. When you call me that, I feel old."

"Have it your way, Mr. Dr. P."

This time they both laughed.

"It seem like it's been forever since we've been able to talk. Hasn't it, Ronald?"

"Sure has, James."

"I'm sure you'd much rather talk to my daughter now."

"Yes. I mean, 'NO'. I mean...uh..."

The older man laughed again and said, "Don't worry, Ronald. Here's Kimmie."

"So how are you, Kimiluv?" Ron asked when James gave the kimunicator to Kim.

He could almost hear her blush, "Ron, don't call me that in public."

"This isn't public. It's a private phone line."

As this was happening, rufus began to stir. He stood by the phone and watched his "daddy" talk with Kim. Ron had grown quite a bit since graduation. He was now close to six feet in height. That was amazing for a member of his family. Most Stoppable men were quite short, but Ron got his height from his mother. His hair was kept better too. It was cut shorter in the front and combed to the side slightly. This way he looked good but not too good. He was warring a blue dress shirt under a grey dress jacket and a green, pokadot tie.

As the conversation insued, three men walked into the office. The youngest of them was the same age as Ron, but he was a few inches shorter. He had brown hair, and his blue eyes were masked slightly by his round glasses. He wore an orange dress shirt under a brown dress jacket with a solid green tie.

"Mr. Stoppable?" he said.

"One minute, Ned," Ron said from his chair.

With Ned were Wilson and Philips. Philips was a black-haired man with a chiseled face, and he was about as tall as Ned. He wore a blue shirt over his narrow shoulders. He walked up to Ron's desk, stopped about two feet in front of it and crossed his arms.

Wilson was the tallest and oldest of the three. The only grey and white hair left on his head was in the back and on the sides of his head. He wore a broad beard and a well-comb moustache on his face. Both of which were grey and well trimmed. After a few minute to listening to his boss talk he rolled up the black sleeve of his jacket and looked at his watch.

Rufus just stood there. He cocked and eyebrow (so to speak, since he didn't have eyebrows). The mole rat placed his "arms" on his sides. He knew that this would go on and on.

"Who is he talking to?" Philips asked Ned.

Ned picked up a picture next to Rufus on the desk. It was a picture taken of Kim and Ron almosta year ago, after their graduation. Ron was sitting on the ground Indian style. Kim was right behind him, standing on her knees, with her arms wrapped around his upper body. Both of them smiling broadly, of course. And they had a lot of reasons to smile. The had been dating ever since their Junior year of high school, and now they'd graduated.

Ned's eyes narrowed as he pointed to Kim in the picture and said, "Possible. Mr. Stoppable's girlfriend."

Wilson's brown eyes drifted to his watch once again.

at the space center

"How's Monique, by the way?" Ron asked Kim.

"She'll live," Kim answered.

In the past two years, a lot had happened. First, a hottie named Erik swept Kim off her feet, but he turned out to be a sythodrone Drakken made as a part of his greatest plan. That was when she realized that Ron had feelings for her and was always there for her. Thanks to Ron's encouragement, Kim saved the day from Drakken's Omega Diablos.

Kim and Ron had both changed in appearance. Kim's red hair was still just as long as it was in high school, but she now preferred to wear it in a ponytail. She'd also grown quite a bit. The blue PDA devise in her left hand had a heart on the screen with one of those voice print reading lines across it. The line shook as Ron spoke.

"So has she stopped chowing down on the ice-cream? Is it save to enter your dorm room again?"

"Ron," Kim said as she crossed the room, passing the double sliding door the read, "Z 05".

"KP," Ron said (oh, how she loved it when he called her that), "You know how testy Monique gets when a guy brakes up with her. I'd rather _not_ get chewed out by her the next time I come over."

Kim giggled as she sat in a blue, swiveling chair and said, "You've got a point. We might want to move our stay-at-home movie date to your dorm. Will that be a problem?"

"I'm not sure," Ron said, "Felix will be going out with my cousin, so he'll be gone. I don't know about Josh though."

Josh Mankey. He was once Kim's boyfriend. Oddly, after Kim hooked up with Ron, Josh and Ron started hanging out.She neverfigured that they'd decide to hang out aftershe broke up with Josh. Now Ron, Josh, and Felix shared a dorm. Kim and Josh were still on good terms, so he'd understand that they'd want some time alone and find a way to occupy himself elsewhere.

"So, I'm guessing that Monique won't be going anywhere," Ron said.

"That's right," Kim said, "And Yori canceled her date so that she can stay with Monique."

"To make sure Monique doesn't try to kill Bobby?"

"Now, Ron, you know that Monique doesn't hold a grudge."

"You only say that because you have yet to cross her."

"Yeah, I do," Kim said while swiveling in her chair and place her arm on the control panel.

"That's why boys should avoid braking up with her at all costs," they both said at the same time.

Ron was a bit awe struck that they both said such a long sentence at the same time. Kim, however, was quick to catch it.

"JINX! You owe me a–"

"KIMMIE," her dad shouted.

Kim spun around and looked at her dad, Dr. Forlong, Vivian, and Felix. They were all wearing white lab coats, except Vivian. She was wearing a blue dress (she had a date in five minutes). Dr. Forlong was looking paler than usual. His light skin was countered by his grey hair. They all had shocked looks on their faces. When Kim looked out the window, she saw why. She'd leaned on the launch button and the rocket was lifting off.

Kim bit her lower lip and said, "Gotta go, hon. Love you."

She could almost see Ron's smile as he said, "Bye. Love you too."

Kim hung up and gave an innocent smile.

* * *

Yes. It is the Yori you're thinking of. And Forlong is a real surname. You can find Zede05's fanart at ronstoppable(dot)net on the message board. 

Next: "Mission Mode"!


	2. Mission Mode

I had forgotten about this one for a while. You can also find Zede05's art at deviantART(dot)com under the name ziwu. Neither of us owns Kim Possible

_

* * *

Mission Mode_

This was perfect. Ron had convinced Josh to leave so that he could spend time alone with Kim. He had several moves set aside for this night. There were some movies filled with action, some with romance, others so scary that they'd ensure a lot of cuddling with Kim.

Ron's dorm room was neatened up, not that it needed to be. Kim didn't care. Ron went into the kitchen to check on the popcorn. It was perfect. No unpopped cornels that he could see. He spread the butter on them and sprinkle the salt. There was a knock at the door. That had to be Kim. Ron made sure he was dressed. One time he had answered the door before putting on his pants. Kim seemed to like what she saw, but Ron didn't like to talk about that moment.

He was warring a dark-blue button-up shirt with brown pants. He walked to the door. Kim was warring a green tank top with blue jeans. She looked beautiful, as usual.

"Hey, baby," Kim said.

"Hi, KP," Ron said, kissing her lightly, "How's the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Kim giggled and said, "I'm doing good, Ron. I'll be doing better after we start cuddling, my little ferret."

"Mmmmm. I like the way you think."

-beep-beep-de-beep-

"Oh, poo," Kim said, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Sorry to interrupt your date," the fourteen-year-old super genius said, "but I've got a lock on Motor Ed."

"Well," Ron said, "I guess that's a little more important than our cuddling."

"But it gets weird," Wade continued.

"How?" Kim asked.

"He's gone to a lair that owned by Duff Killigan," Wade explained.

"Duff and Ed?" Kim said.

"Working together?" Ron added, "That's about a 6.8 on the wrongsick-ometer."

"Set us up with a ride, Wade," Kim said, turning off the kimunicator, "I'm sorry, Ron."

"Ed's the one that's going to be sorry," Ron said, "Taking over the world is one thing, but he interrupted my date!"

"Chill, Ron," Kim said, "Let's get ready."

—later at Duff's lair—

Duff wasn't exactly stationed in the most fashionable of places. It was only an old, empty warehouse. Kim was warring her new and improved battle suit. It was a two piece—upper body and lower body. It left her midriff exposed. The lower part of the black and grey suit, she wore under her olive-green cargo pants. Ron's battle suit was similar. It didn't expose his midriff and was more loose. It also had a retractable cape made of indestructible titanium. Ron wore his grey cargo pants over his battle suit.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kim said, "This just feels to…"

"Trappish?"

"It most certainly is," a familiar voice said.

"Lord Monkey Fist," Ron said.

"We meet again, brother," the British man-monkey said, standing on all fours, "And this time you will not escape."

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that," Ron said.

"Shut your yap, Stoppable," Duff said, "Ya're doom is before ye!"

"See, Ron," Kim said, stroking her eyebrow, "Monkey Fist and Gill aren't the only villains that remember your name."

Ron smiled at her and said, "Whatever you're planning, it'll never work."

"Now, that's getting old, Ronald," Fist said, standing up.

Kim dragged her index finger down her left cheek and said, "We've stopped you before. What makes this time so different."

"You sure you want to try that, Kim?" Ron asked after seeing the finished signal.

"Yes," Kim said.

"Might I recommend," Ron said, then he scratched behind his ear and slowly brought his fingers across his cheek to his chin.

"That'll work," Kim said.

"What are ye doing?" Duff shouted.

"Trying to decide how to stop you," Ron said casually.

Duff started making unrecognizable sounds, eventually he said, "There is no way the two of ye can communicate like that! And you don't even know what we have planned. ED, BRING IT OUT!"

Motor Ed was piloting a gigantic blue monkey. It's feet were tank treads and it stood almost 40 feet. It started smashing walls. Kim and Ron jumped back to get out. They both hit a metal garage door.

"No escape this time, brother," Monkey Fist said, "HA HA HA HAHA HAHA!"

"That's laugh is really starting to work my last nerve," Ron said, "Maybe your plan will be the best."

"Right," Kim said (almost mockingly), "Go!"

Ron jumped up into the roofing. Since there was no ceiling, he would be able to get to the Monkey Bot 1.0 in relative safety. Monkey Fist saw this and jumped up to join him. Fist landed right in front of him. They were standing on the same two by four.

"Let me guess," Ron said, "Well, brother, although you and I are the only two people that have experienced the mystical monkey power of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, I am a monkey master; and you are not."

"I don't talk like that," Fist shouted.

"You're right. You sound more like this," Ron said, impersonating Fist again, "But I was to be the Ultimate Monkey Master! NO-O-O-O-O-ahhhhhh!"

Fist growled and attacked. Ron dodged every attack. He ducked under a punch, jumped over a kick. After about five blows (none of witch connected), Ron made his move. Fist tried to kick him. Ron arched back and grabbed Fist's foot. He stood up strait. Fist was torn off his position and at Ron mercy. Ron threw Fist down to Kim.

While Ron was doing this, Kim was dealing with Motor Ed. He didn't seem to catch where Ron went.

"Where'd the skinny dude go?" Ed said, "Seriously?"

"His name is Ron Stoppable," Kim said.

"Whatever. Seriously," Ed retorted, "I'm goin' to crush you, red."

Kim pulled her backpack off her shoulder. She dodged a laser coming from the Monkey Bot's shoulder and pulled out a sonic mine. Duff started pelting golf balls at her. She threw the sonic mine at Duff. It exploded in front of him, knocking him off his feet. Kim reminded herself that sonic mines weren't lethal as she pulled a second one out. She dropped her backpack and jumped to the door. It took Ed a moment to register where she had gone; a moment she used to place the sonic mine. She jumped back to secure herself. The round blue gadget blow a good sized hole in the door. Kim jumped out.

"She's escaping," Duff shouted.

"I can see that! Seriously," was Ed's response, "You can run but you can't hide, red."

"Her name is Kim Possible," Ron said, "You should know that by now."

"What?" Ed said, "How'd you get in here? Seriously?"

"Stopping you," Ron said as they crashed through the doorway, "Watch where you're going."

"You're so finished. Seriously, you are."

"Don't think so," Ron said, reaching for the controls.

Ed slapped Ron's hand and said, "Don't touch that! Seriously."

Ron slapped Ed's hand right back and said, "I'll give you seriously."

While Ron and Ed had their slapping fight, Kim had to deal with Monkey Fist (who had landed on concrete) and Duff Killigan. Kim's first sonic mine had ridded her of the exploding golf balls, but Duff was no pushover. He pulled out two golf clubs and used them as…well, clubs. Kim jumped left and right, dodging his swings. Duff managed to hit her in the back. Kim staggered and jumped back.

"Ha ha. Who'd laughing now, lassie?"

Duff jumped at her, swinging both clubs back as he did. Kim raised her leg and sent a hard kick into Duff's elbow. Duff fell to the ground letting out a painful cry.

"That's Team Evil: 1, Team Possible: 2," Kim said.

Then, Kim was hit in the face. It hurt like crazy. How could not have noticed Monkey Fist getting back up. He was practically in front of her, and she missed it. She didn't have time to beat herself up. She had to fight back. Fist managed to get a kick just past her into her side. She tried to block the next hit to her shoulder, but was so short of breath from the last hit that she couldn't manage it. It wasn't looking good.

In a sudden whoosh, it stopped. Kim opened her eyes and saw Ron controlling the Monkey Bot 1.0. It was holding Monkey Fist with one of it's long arms, which wrapped around him.

"Unhand me," Fist shouted.

"Yeah. Like that would work," Kim said, "Nice work, boys."

"I called Wade," Ron said, "A medical team will be here shortly."

"I'm okay, Ron," Kim said.

"Liar!"

"I guess I am."

* * *

FYI: When Kim was referring to score, it was by hits. Hope you liked this one. I modified the first chapter a bit. Next: Friday Night Out. 


End file.
